Forgotten Memories
by xxcloudxaerisxx
Summary: knew idea! Shigure's been thinking of a girl lately. But what happens when they meet up again after not seeing eachother for seven years?
1. Chapter 1

Shigure sat at his desk holding a blue ribbon in his hand staring at it with solemn eyes. A small sad smile played on his lips. Every now and then he would sit and stare at it for what can take sometimes as long as an hour. Taking a deep breath he pulled open a drawer in his desk and gingerly sat the ribbon in it, looking at it for a few more minutes he shut the drawer, stood up and stretched, deciding he was hungry.

Stepping in the kitchen he bore his usual peppy, care-free face he seemed to always wear wherever he went.

"Good morning!" he chimed.

"It's the freakin' evening Shigure," Kyo glared up at him.

"Do we have to tell you that every day, you idiot?" Yuki retorted.

Shrugging, Shigure sat down at the table and looked over at Tohru who was erasing feverishly on what was most likely homework. "So when's dinner?"

Gasping, Tohru stood up extremely fast and started wobbling from the lack of blood in her head. Yuki and Kyo both shot up on either side of Tohru to steady her.

Tohru shook her head, "Im alright...", then remembering why she had stood so fast in the first place, she looked at the clock and shrieked.

"It's almost seven and I havn'tmade dinner yet! I must make something!" shestarted to walktowards the fridge but halted in her steps and looked back at the piles of books and papers scattered about the table. "But... my homework..."

Shigure furrowed his brow at the thought of no dinner. His stomach wouldn't be able to take the lack of food!

After thinking for a moment he grinned.

"Kyo, Yuki, Im sure _you _can make dinner!"

"But you always complain-"

"And Ill go out for _my _dinner! And Tohru can do her homework!" nodding at Tohru triumphantly, so proud of his perfect idea.

Standing up, he ran to his room to grab his coat and shoes, running out of his room to wave at the infuriated Kyo and Yuki, and flustered Tohru and running out the front door and began to walk through the woods thinking of what delicious food he would eat for dinner and all the attractive women he would see.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Heh heh, forget to add this in the last chapter sweat drop Anywho, I do not own Furuba/Fruits Basket nor the characters. Though I wish do, I don't. So Im gonna go cry in my dark corner now... sob

**Note:** Yeah, my chapters are short. But that's because I hate having to write for hours at a time and plus, the shorter the chapters are, the more you have, which makes you look smart. wink

Shigure picked at his food and his thoughts trailed back to the ribbon he was looking at earlier. He shook his head and scolded himself.

"That's past. I need to forget it..."

He looked out the window and watched a woman walk past, if one were to look closely they could see drool forming at the side of his mouth.

It was late December and snow drifted lightly to the ground covering the streets in fluffy cold powder. The people walking on the streets wore heavy coats and long scarfs to keep themselves warm from the bitter cold that came every year.

Standing up, Shigure set his money on the table and wrapped his scarf around his neck. Shivering a bit when he stepped outside he lifted his sleeve to look at his watch.

"Only eight, I have some time to kill before going home..."

Walking down the side walk it wasn't long until Shigure stopped at the book store he often visited, both to buy books for himself and to feel extremely proud while looking at his own published books sitting on the shelves.

Stepping into the store, he walked to the isle least likely for a man to go too. The romance section. But Shigure was no ordinary man, he was a perverted man.

He pulled out a few books and flipped through the pages. Deciding he liked them all he carried them over to the front counter and waited for the clerk to show up.

The store was considerably empty. There were a few other people in the isles, but he didn't recognize them. But he noticed a woman with her back turned to him with shoulder length red hair. She wore a pair of light jeans and smokey grey coat that went past her rear and had a fuzzy black scarf hung loosely around her neck.

He cocked his head at her for a bit trying to remember if he had seen her before. The red hair seemed awfully familiar.

The woman turned around and stared at Shigure with wide eyes. He stared back quite as shocked as she was.

"...Shigure...?"


	3. Chapter 3

**OMGSH GUYS. It's been so frikkin' long! TTTT I started to forget about here until I found an email from a review on my story ;o;. It's been a year since I started it! So... now I'll try to remember the plot... probably will tweak it a bit, and please look forward to better writing. A**

**Disclaimer: All to Natsuki Takaya the great.**

Shigure gawked at the woman standing before him. A dream? No- somehow walking on the streets he had managed to fall in the Mahobi desert and is now gaping at a mirage. He had an urge to poke it to confirm his very well educated guess.

But to shatter it into pieces, the mirage flung her arms around his neck. Only to make it worse, an exploding sound echoed off the walls and a large blue cloud engulfed Shigure. The red-haired illusion fell to find a black dog sitting infront of her.

The woman frantically looked around then stood up, "I'm so sorry! ...I forgot..."

Shigure would've made a face, but the muscles in his dog-face were not accomodated with the human's way of expressing themselves.

"Luckily no one is here."

"Heheh... yeah..."

Shigure allowed the woman to pile his clothing on his back. He then trotted behind a bookshelf and waited until he would transform back.

He seriously could not believe it! She was here- and he was here! More improtantly... _she was here!_ It had been what? Atleast eight years since they'd last seen eachother? Memories started flooding into his head, his eyes playing each scene. It seemed to him, almost like sitting in a theatre, watching his favorite movie. It was then, certain memories filled the screen that turned his ecstatic smile into a frown. What _was_ she thinking when she came here? She had said specifically that no matter what, she would keep her memory. He would have to ask, maybe she was here to visit family or something-

BOOM!

Shigure looked around, suddenly taller... and colder. He looked down. Oh, yeah. That's why.

After dressing, he walked around the the book case, fully prepared to ask questions that would bring back tears... and possibly another glomp attack.

"Erin-", he blinked.

She was gone.


End file.
